


i can't go another year without telling you how i feel

by justajoke99



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justajoke99/pseuds/justajoke99
Summary: Cody loves Noel. It's New Year's Eve. That's about it.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	i can't go another year without telling you how i feel

**Author's Note:**

> soft new year's fic for you all. not representative of what I think about the boys and their relationships.

It started out with small things.

Noel would bring him lunch.

Or laugh really hard at one of his jokes.

Cody knew falling for him would be stupid. Noel didn’t like him, they were just friends. Noel was just being a good friend. But he couldn’t ignore the way his heart pounded around Noel, couldn’t ignore the warm feeling that spread in his stomach when Noel smiled at him.

He couldn’t ignore Noel.

His heart hurt, holding all of his love back. He tried to tamp it down, tried not to feel it, but he couldn’t outrun his feelings.

...

It’s New Year’s Eve.

Noel and Cody are sitting on Cody’s couch, each scrolling aimlessly on Twitter waiting for midnight to roll around. The silence between them is deafening to Cody. He can hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to fall for Noel? There were 7 billion people on this planet and he had to be in love with the most unattainable one to him? It wasn’t the fact that he was in love with a man, he’s had boyfriends before. It’s the fact that it was Noel. His business partner Noel. His tour buddy Noel. His best friend Noel. His straight best friend Noel.

“Ey Cody you good?” Noel asks, looking at Cody with actual concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, just thinking about this past year,” Cody says. It was the truth. He was thinking about the year and how his feelings blossomed throughout it.

“Wasn’t it crazy? TMG really blew up, huh?”

_My feelings for you really blew up._

“Yeah it did, getting signed to Arista was wild,” Cody admits with a laugh.

“I’m just glad I had you by my side to navigate it all, Arista, the tour, the new merch, all of that,” Noel said.

Cody’s heart leapt into his throat. Stupid stupid feelings. Noel was just being friendly.

“Oh yeah for sure me too, I couldn’t have done it by myself.”

“Man what are you emo about? I can tell that you aren’t in your normal headspace,” Noel prodded, looking at Cody again.

“Nothing. Just this year in general has been huge. For me and us.”

“Yeah it has been. You can always talk to me though, okay?” Noel said genuinely. Cody couldn’t take this anymore. Couldn’t take this friendly kindness. He was reading into it too much.

“Thanks man. Hey look, it’s 11:55pm, almost the new year.”

_Another year of me pretending like I’m not in love with my best friend._

“Another year I get to spend doing stupid shit with you,” Noel chuckled.

Cody just laughed in response. He hopes his feelings go away soon. He can’t do another year like this, pining after someone who doesn’t love him back.

11:58pm.

“Noel I have to tell you something, but please let me finish and don’t get mad.”

“Don’t tell me you’re quitting TMG dude, I just said I couldn’t do it alone,” Noel said with a nervous laugh.

“I love you. I have for this past year. I love your humor and your kindness and your laugh man, it’s so beautiful. Every day I’ve had to keep inside how I feel about you. I know this ruins a lot of stuff and fucks up our relationship and TMG but I couldn’t keep it inside.” He shuts his eyes tightly. He can’t look at Noel. Can’t look at his face while he laughs at Cody for being so stupid.

He’s met with silence.

Then suddenly a pair of lips on his.

“Happy New Year’s, Cody.” Noel says with a smile.

“-w-What?”

“I love you too, Happy New Year’s, it’s midnight.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do. You’re hilarious and smart and so incredibly pretty. How could I not?”

“Because you’re you. You’re all that and more, Noel, I didn’t think you could ever love me,” Cody says with a frown.

“I do, I love you so much Cody.”

Noel kisses Cody again and pulls him in for a tight hug, wrapping his arms around Cody’s waist as Cody buries his head in Noel’s shoulder and starts crying.

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?” Noel asked, running his thumb under Cody’s eyes to wipe away his tears.

“I’m just so happy, I don’t think I could’ve gone another year loving you without telling you,” Cody chokes out.

Noel pulls him in for another hug, holding him as tightly as possible. He was never letting go. That was his New Year’s Resolution. To love Cody as much as possible, to make him only ever cry happy tears, to spend every year loving him exactly like this.


End file.
